Dirty One Shot
by Mother PoM
Summary: Private deep inside has a dirty side to him. No its not THAT dirty. Private actually is a secret flirt in this XD So enjoy! Rated T for Private's dirty mind.


"OKAY! I get it! Please stop!" Private squealed while jet water hit him in the face. His flippers were defending his face, or at least attempting to. The leader says nothing but turns off the shower nozzle. As soon Private brought his flippers down, the water attacked his face again.

"This is what happens where you're a dirty soldier Private. Turn."

Private groaned. He wished he could take back what just happened

 **o~o~oFLASHBACK!o~o~**

Private giggled as he jumped in the patches of grass that had mud water on them. Well, he was supposed to be getting back after his recon in the park was over.

"Solider!"

The younger looked over to see a glaring Skipper. Private couldn't help but giggle. The older's glared got harder.

"Yes..." Private snickered. "Sir?" Its like something was possessing him to not be scared by the glare his leader was throwing at him. Skipper scanned him making Private stop laughing. He shifted nervously. Private couldn't help but think his leader was handsome. HE shouldn't think that, since he's a lower rank than him. And considering they're both GUYS. But who wouldn't? Though he was a bit of a clean freak.

"I told you to come back after your recon, not play in the mud."

Private COULD NOT believe the words he said. Or what his eye did.

Private winked, "Some people like a dirty boy." Skipper raised his brow but said nothing but his flirt attempt. Private giggled. "You like to clean dirty things, and you like it when things are challenging. So I went for both!" He smiled cutely. Skipper stared non amused before grabbing Private's flipper and dragged him toward the zoo. Private tugged a bit but that only tightened the grip.

"I was joking..." Private mumbled. He went quiet. Then randomly, there came a image of showering with Skipper.

He flushed red.

"You're going red Soldier. What are you thinking about? Because it definitely doesn't look like your usual. Unless if you date a moonhorse."

"First of all, my business! Second of all, they aren't called moon horses!" Private pouted, turning his face away.

"Well, I hope its not anything dirty. You know I despise dirty things."

The younger nodded.

"Good. Time for your shower."

"Excuse me?"

 **~o~o~Present!**

"Stop it Please!" Private pouted, trying to hit the water.

Skipper stopped.

"Well, if we're done...I'm going to bed."

Private tried walking off but Skipper pulled him back. "Not looking like that." The leader threw him a towel. Private raised his brow but then used the towel to ruffle up his feathers roughly.

He used to annoy Blue like that. And always worked without fail!

Skipper growled, making more random dirty thoughts appear in the younger's mind.

Private flushed.

"Thinking more dirty things solider?"

Private giggled and winked. "Don't worry Skippah, they're all about you." He CANNOT believe he did it again!

Narrowing his eyes, Skipper moved closer to the younger. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Uh...M...Maybe?" Private laughed nervously. He stepped back, "Anyway, I bettah dry off so please turn around. Please?"

Skipper raised his brow. "Turn around?"

Private pouted. "Yes. I don't like it when people watch me dry off." Skipper looked more confused but turned around. Private began using the towel to dry off the water, and for some reason, was turned also. He turned back around to see Skipper looking at him. "Why were you looking?!"

"I got bored."

"Really?" Private sighed.

Skipper walked close to him, and for a while they just stared. Private sighed again. He wrapped his flippers around the older's neck and kissed him. He fully expected to be slapped for the action. He muffled out a surprised noise as Skipper pulled him more into the kiss. Private almost whined when the leader pulled away but yelped as he was bit on his neck.

 **If you're a flamer, SCREW OFF...Or f*** off. If you're one of the reviewers that actually respect what I write, I hope you liked it! Because flamers have been a ASS lately. They whine about stupid stuff. And the flamers make me nervous about posting stories. Check out my AU Pripper account stories too! :)**


End file.
